


Nude Pics

by TakeCareOfYouBaby



Series: Stackson one shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeCareOfYouBaby/pseuds/TakeCareOfYouBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Do some nudes,” Jackson replies, and Stiles waits for a second, but okay, he isn’t kidding. </p><p>“You got bored, couldn’t wait another five minutes for me to get done, so you decided you’d go and take some nudes?” Stiles asks, but he honestly can’t say he’s surprised. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude Pics

“Stiiiiiles, I’m bored,” Jackson moans for the third time in the past thirty minutes. 

“And annoying,” Stiles supplies from the kitchen, where he’s sprinkling flaked almonds on the cinnamon rolls. 

“And hungry.”

“You just had two muffins.”

“Still hungry.”

“Still annoying.”

“Still bored.”

“You’re an adult, Jackson. I’m pretty sure you can keep yourself entertained for another five minutes.”

“…Where’s your camera?”

“In the stud—Wait, what are you gonna do with my camera?” Stiles stops what he’s doing and listens to the sounds of his boyfriend making his way off the couch and into the study to fetch the camera. “Jackson?” he calls when he doesn’t get an answer. “What are you doing?” He hurries to finish up the last rolls and puts the baking sheets in the oven, then wipes his hands, sets the timer, and walks out into the living room. 

“What are you doing?” he asks again when he sees that Jackson is back on the couch, camera in hand. 

“It’s out of battery,” Jackson mutters, glaring down at the camera as if it has personally offended him. 

“Okay, what were you going to do with it?” Stiles asks, coming up to stand behind the couch and resting his hands on Jackson's shoulders. The rolls are done soon and if he sits down it’ll be a pain to get up again. He’s been on his feet almost the whole day, and he hasn’t realized until now how tired he is and how much his feet ache. 

“Do some nudes,” Jackson replies, and Stiles waits for a second, but okay, he isn’t kidding. 

“You got bored, couldn’t wait another five minutes for me to get done, so you decided you’d go and take some nudes?” Stiles asks, but he honestly can’t say he’s surprised. 

Jackson shrugs. “Yeah.” He leans back and looks up at Stiles. “Hey, do you think if I set it to charge now, will there be enough power for me to take nudes of you when you’re done?”

Stiles smiles and leans down, cradles Jackson's jaw and kisses him, gently. It’s awkward upside-down, nothing’s in the right place and they keep turning the wrong way, but it’s still a kiss, it’s still nice, and Jackson tastes like sundried tomatoes and basil and feta, and yeah, those are good muffins. 

“In your dreams, lizard boy,” he says when they part. Jackson narrows his eyes at him, but then the timer beeps, and Stiles stands up again. 

“If I rub your feet?” Jackson calls after him, and Stiles falters in his steps. 

“We’ll see,” he says finally, and even though he can’t see it, he knows Jackson is fistpumping.


End file.
